


【授权翻译】Two Thousand Three Hundred and Forty-Eight/两千三百四十八

by folhaseca, Suckbackintime



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Off Screen Minor Character Death, canon AU, pre -battle of coruscant, ship wreck, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24231160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/folhaseca/pseuds/folhaseca, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suckbackintime/pseuds/Suckbackintime
Summary: “你说的离开是什么意思？”欧比旺问道，从最后一座坟墓上抬起视线。这是他们刚刚亲手堆起的坟茔。沉重的泥土在他起了水泡的手掌上结成块，卡在磨损开裂的指甲缝里。冻结的土地没有消融的迹象。他望向安纳金，已经因为几天来的高强度劳动而精疲力尽，完全透支。“去别的地方，离开这里。”安纳金说，没有看欧比旺。他的下颌紧绷，皮肤上开始布满胡茬。尘土覆盖了他的脸庞，头发因血与汗缠结成绺。
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	【授权翻译】Two Thousand Three Hundred and Forty-Eight/两千三百四十八

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Two Thousand Three Hundred and Forty-Eight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23914009) by [glimmerglanger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glimmerglanger/pseuds/glimmerglanger). 



> 经过原作者glimmerglanger太太允许，即使这一篇没有插入内容或者相关详细描写，还是可以被看作AO（Top Anakin/Bottom Obi-Wan）。

“你说的离开是什么意思？”欧比旺问道，从最后一座坟墓上抬起视线。这是他们刚刚亲手堆起的坟茔。沉重的泥土在他起了水泡的手掌上结成块，卡在磨损开裂的指甲缝里。冻结的土地没有消融的迹象。他望向安纳金，已经因为几天来的高强度劳动而精疲力尽，完全透支。

“去别的地方，离开这里。”安纳金说，没有看欧比旺。他的下颌紧绷，皮肤上开始布满胡茬。尘土覆盖了他的脸庞，头发因血与汗缠结成绺。

欧比旺凝视着他。疲惫和痛苦让他的思绪变得迟钝。他的肋骨疼得要命。自从坠机后就一直在作痛。但他无视了它。因为还有许多事要做……伤者需要照顾，需要抚慰，直到最终无力挽回他们的生命。死者需要被埋葬，就在这片坚硬，冰冻的土地下……

“去哪？”欧比旺问，慢慢站起来，吃痛地将手臂护在肋前。这里没有别人，只有安纳金，没必要强装若无其事，他看起来一样伤得厉害。

他们是这场坠机唯二的幸存者。科迪死在了昨夜。而其他人……

好吧。欧比旺望着整齐成列的墓群，感到胸膛中的某处发痛，这疼痛与他的肋骨并无关联。

“我不知道，”安纳金摇摇头。“一定有什么办法可以离开这块石头。我要把它找出来。”

“这块‘石头’上什么都没有，”欧比旺说，一瘸一拐地走向残骸。飞船已经在坠毁的过程中折成两截。他们用仅剩的部分搭了一个简陋的窝棚——聊胜于无。R2严重受损，在他走近时发出颤音。“我们在着陆前就已经看得一清二楚了。”

“所以呢，”安纳金，语调尖厉，“我们就干坐在这，这就是你的办法？”

“当你与其他人失去联络，你应该留在原地等待。”欧比旺说，慢慢地在他当作床的那块地面上坐下。自从四天前的坠机后，他就几乎没怎么睡过。没有时间。“如果走进丛林，救援抵达的时候就找不到我们了。”

“而如果我们一直待在这里，救援可能永远都不会来。这是一颗星球，欧比旺。一定有什么办法的。我要去找到它。”他盯着欧比旺一会，然后移开视线。

欧比旺吃痛地，小心翼翼地伸展开双腿。“安纳金，这里什么都没有。我们得——”

“那你就留在这吧，”安纳金厉声说，转过身去，身上透出痛苦，愤怒，和其他一百种情绪。“等我找到让我们离开这块破石头的方法，我就回来找你。”

欧比旺叫住他，但安纳金没有回头，甚至没有一丝踟蹰。欧比旺本可以追上他。或许吧，换做是从前的话。但他太累了。身心俱疲，伤痕累累，而且他本来就是对的，不管怎么说。

得有人留在船上，等待救援到来。

“现在只剩下你和我了，R2，”他说，机器人回以颤声嘀鸣，尽管声音在半途就中断了。

# 

救援毫无踪影。杳无音讯。渺渺无期。

欧比旺让自己在等待的同时有事可做。他驱赶试图破坏墓地的食腐动物，尽全力修补他们船上还在运转的部分。他不擅长机械，R2帮了不少忙。欧比旺每天都把这个受损的机器人搬去驾驶舱残骸，按它的要求将它接入系统，听它说一种他不懂的语言。

他们俩最终设法弄出了个欧比旺认为能勉强作用的遇难信标。他不知道电池还可以坚持多久，但他们一定能在它耗尽电源之前获救。

一定可以。

他在等待之中探索了所处的这颗星球。他别无选择。他们在事故中失去了大部分补给，而境况日益窘迫。至少他们着陆在温带地区，这里生长着各种各样的植物，甚至还有动物，随着冬日褪去，它们开始重新出现。

他测试了各种不同的植物，小心翼翼地品尝，试着分辨出哪些是可以食用的。其中有些让他呕吐，一遍又一遍，即使他的胃里已经空空如也。他想，自己可能真的会死于植物中毒，而且死时独自一人，这个想法让他哑着嗓子笑起来。

痊愈之后，他小心地标记出了让他出现症状的植物，以防万一。

他在船舱内记录天数，每当太阳升起便划下一个标记。当一百个标记排成一列时，他看进驾驶舱内，望着遇难信标闪烁的灯光，打了个寒战。

会有人找到他们的。

或早或晚。

#

安纳金回来那天，船舱内几乎划下了两百个记号。欧比旺意识到他的到来。无论安纳金游荡到了星球表面的何处，他都能感觉到越来越强的焦虑和绝望。

欧比旺凝视着天花板，感应着安纳金的接近。在过去的几个星期，几个月里，他进行了一些改造，砍下树木，挖开岩石，在船上建立起一个真正的栖身之处。这让他有事可做，也阻挡了动物们闯入打扰他的睡眠。

他坐起来，心中期待和忧虑交加。近一个月前R2停止了工作，在欧比旺的怀里安静下来，他把它抱紧，视线变得模糊，确信自己将会因心碎发狂。

欧比旺抹了一把脸，站起来，打开大门。

安纳金站在欧比旺划定的边界上。这块他开辟出来的区域。他开垦了避难所四周的土地，播种下不会让他生病的植物种子。当手上满是泥土，腰酸背痛，他笑了起来，想起了农业部队和他本会拥有的另一种生活。

他没指望着这些植物能够存活，但它们发芽了，在日光下成长，茁壮而生机勃勃。

安纳金没有看那些作物。没有看小屋。他死死盯着欧比旺，身上散发出如此强烈的悲伤和沮丧，让欧比旺不由自主踏前一步。安纳金看起来很糟糕，双眼暗淡，乱糟糟的胡须下脸颊凹陷。脏兮兮的衣服挂在他身上，破破烂烂。

欧比旺向他踏出又一步，伸出手，叫他的名字。“安纳金，”他的声音沙哑。自从R2停止运转后他就再也没说过话了。

安纳金对此的回应是一声闷哼，一下子动起来。他跌跌撞撞，摔倒在了半路上，摔向欧比旺，随后他将他拽向自己，用令人发痛的力度抱上他。安纳金呼吸不稳，抵着他一侧脸颊，手指颤抖着抓紧了欧比旺的衬衫，又放开。

“欧比旺，”他说，嗓子发哑，“欧比旺。”

“嘘，”欧比旺说，抱住了他。自他上一次见到另一个人以来已经过去了将近两百天。他抱着安纳金轻轻摇晃，就像从前，像安纳金小时候那样。“没事了，”他说，搂着安纳金的后颈，“没事了，你回来了。”

# 

“这里什么都没有，”晚些时候，安纳金坐在欧比旺自己做的小桌边对他说。他当时怀着期冀，把桌子做成了两个人的尺寸。安纳金拿起在坠机中幸存下来的杯子之一。他已经喝下了两杯勉强算是汤的东西。他看起来太瘦了。

“我很抱歉，”欧比旺说，发自真心。随着时间流逝，他真的希望安纳金能在路途中发现些什么。他明白这种几率极低，几乎不可能，但还是抱有期待。

“搜救船到现在都没来吗？”安纳金问，他的目光始终跟随着欧比旺。除此之外整个人一动不动，几乎完全静止。

“还没有，”欧比旺说，仍然希望着会有那么一艘船到来。会有人找到他们的，或早或晚。他们没理由被困这么久，肯定有人发现他们失踪了。看在原力的份上，他们正在驰援科洛桑的路上……

除非，欧比旺想，转身避开安纳金热烈的凝视，战事进展不顺。除非根本没有人在找他们。他咽下这个想法。“把汤喝完，”他说，“然后，这附近有一处泉水。如果你想的话可以洗个澡。”

#

安纳金似乎并不在意清洗与否，但还是让欧比旺领着他走下小径，进入水中。他的皮肤上覆盖着鲜血和尘土。肋骨突出，皮肤紧紧绷在脊椎骨上

片刻的犹豫后，他沉入水中，接着发出吃痛般的轻柔声响。欧比旺马上扭头，“安纳金？”

“水是热的，”安纳金说，听起来很困惑。他回望欧比旺，毫无防备，神色惊讶，像是此前压根没留意到温暖的空气，以及照耀着他的太阳。

“是的，”欧比旺说，对他露出一个微笑，把他的衣服拿到水池一边，开始跪下擦洗。

#

“对不起，”夜幕降临时，安纳金说。他吃下了欧比旺能分给他的所有食物，以及欧比旺自己半天的口粮。他似乎没注意到欧比旺一直默默地递给他吃的。两个人独自坐在小屋里，黑暗笼罩着他们。

“安纳金，”欧比旺在幽暗中扭过头来，开口，“这——”

“我不应该离开的，”安纳金突兀地说，像是一直等待着在黑暗中开口。“你是对的。我想你，我真想你。我以为我会死在外面，再也见不到你，而——”

“安纳金，”欧比旺说，去拉他的手。“我明——”

安纳金的动作很快，一如既往。他缩小了两个人铺盖之间的距离，尽可能地让他们蜷缩在一起。他又在发抖了，他紧紧抱着欧比旺，力道之重令人难以呼吸，四肢都在发颤。

“我醒过来的时候你会在这里，”安纳金说，像是疑问，又像是恳求，像是在过去的夜晚，他曾想象过欧比旺在他的身边。

“我会在这里，”欧比旺说，手掌轻轻覆上安纳金的双手，他本可以挣扎出来，但他也已经独自一人太久了。即使力道太紧，被拥抱的感觉很好，能够确定有人在这感觉很好，知道当他醒来时安纳金仍然会在这里感觉很好。

“很好，”安纳金说，声线粗哑，“那就好。”

#

“你是怎么做到的？”第二天安纳金问。他站得有些太近了，真的，而且他总是抬起一只手，像是想抓住欧比旺的胳膊。他用难以置信的目光环视着避难所和这块园地。

“我有很多空闲时间。”欧比旺说着，耸耸肩，唇边扬起一抹苦笑。“你知道吗？我本来可以去当个农民的。我差点就被送去农业部队了。”

安纳金眨眨眼睛，说，“不可能。”

“噢，真的。”欧比旺笑起来，尽管那笑容很微弱，他摇摇头。“当然，我决心在那之前逃跑，然后差点被杀，奎刚大师同意收下我当学徒，但……”他摆摆手，示意一下这片土地，“显而易见。我会很适合的。”

安纳金盯着他的时间有些太久了，接着又匆匆移开目光。他说，“你是怎么刮胡子的？”

欧比旺僵住了，一阵痛楚透过心扉。那疼痛从未离去，大部分时候他只是习惯了它。但这偶然的提及却唤回了一切。他清清嗓子，望向一边。”科迪……有一把剃须刀。我用的那个。“

安纳金伸手，指尖刷过欧比旺的手背，安慰地一触。欧比旺紧紧闭上眼睛。为了移去心头的沉重感受，他说，“你想让我帮你刮胡子吗？”

“听起来不错，”安纳金说，欧比旺把他领回溪流边，让他坐在一块高度正好的石头上，安纳金安静地坐着。当他小心地让剃刀贴上皮肤，刮去数月来纠结缠绕的胡须时，安纳金看着他，目光专注而明亮。

胡须下依然是安纳金熟悉的面庞，只是削瘦了许多，让锐利的面部线条显得更为突出。

“好了，”欧比旺说，拇指无意识地轻轻拂过安纳金的脸颊，望着他思念已久的熟悉面孔。“这样好多了。”

安纳金吞咽一下，欧比旺听得一清二楚，他说，“谢谢。”他向欧比旺的触碰贴近，在很长的一段时间里两个人谁也没动，直到安纳金开口，“我也可以帮你剪头发。你看起来乱糟糟的。”

欧比旺哼了一声，捋过自己的头发。他坚持刮胡子，但早在好几个月前就放弃了保持发型整洁。然而想到能坐在阳光下，让手指穿过他的发丝，他不想浪费这样的机会。“感激不尽，”他说，两个人调换了位置，安纳金俯身，小心地撩起头发，剃刀的声响，彼此的呼吸，汩汩的流水声和隐约鸟鸣交织在了一起。

#

在墙上刻下368个记号的那天，欧比旺无视了安纳金嘟嘟哝哝的抗议，一早就起床了。自从安纳金回来以后，天气开始变冷。他们睡在一起，分享彼此的体温，这驱走了些许欧比旺身上骨折旧伤留下的痛楚。

他在门边的水池洗脸，用手指梳理头发，几个月以来第一次披上长袍。在静默之中，他走下通往墓地的小径，站立在坟前，回忆着每个人的名字，注视着冰冷的清晨空气中呼吸带出的薄雾。

察觉到安纳金顺着小路走来时，他微微侧身。安纳金不像欧比旺来得这么频繁，欧比旺并不介意。这些是他的部下，不是安纳金的，记住他们是欧比旺的责任。

他看了安纳金一眼，无声感激他的到来，但安纳金脸上的表情让他心口发冷。他双眼茫然，面无表情，双手插在长袍里。雪片在他们身周打着转，当第一片雪花落在地面上时，欧比旺眨了眨眼。

安纳金走到他身边，停下脚步，然后安静地开口。“我结婚了。”

欧比旺眨眼，有那么一瞬间被打了个措手不及，不知道该说什么。最后，他终于能够开口说：“什么？”

“和阿米达拉议员，”安纳金继续说，依然望着不存在的一点。欧比旺情不自禁张开嘴。“她死了，”安纳金说，突然爆发出一阵剧烈的痛苦。“我离开的那天——我感觉到了——这就是为什么我——我必须——我——”他无力地走开，呼吸颤抖着，用一只手捂着脸。

欧比旺盯着他，试着将世界重组起来。他能感觉到雪花在头发里融化，当安纳金最终开口说，“你不打算说点什么吗？”，寒意侵噬着他。

“我不知道该说什么，“欧比旺坦白，笑了一声。他本打算悼念他的部下。他本想着——这些日子以来——他用一只手捋过头发。“你为什么不告诉我？”

安纳金表情抽动一下。“你会告诉委员会，”他说，嗓音干哑。“我就得退出绝地，而且——”

“那你为什么不退出绝地？”欧比旺打断他，因为这一切都不可理喻。他所知的世界被颠覆了。安纳金结婚了。和帕德梅，而后者从未对此吐露过半个字，他们都对这个秘密守口如瓶。“如果你想要——想要结婚，为什么不退出绝地？”

安纳金静默许久，他的表情木然，目光遥远。当他开口时，声音干裂，“我——我不知道，我已经不知道为什么了。我想那是有理由的。很好的理由。但……“他摇摇头，”我应该退出的。”

欧比旺想象着一场没有安纳金在身边并肩作战的战争。于他而言或许会结束得快得多。但……他吞咽一口，胸中痛楚更甚，退开一步。“所以你对我撒谎了。多久了，安纳金？”

安纳金表情扭曲起来，闭上眼睛。“自从——你记得的，吉奥诺西斯之后我和帕德梅回了纳布，我们——”

欧比旺转过身，将近五年的谎言压在他身上，像是有一整颗星球般的重量。他麻木地走开，回到住所，头脑空白，只剩下一具躯壳。五年。包括他们二人独自在这颗星球上的一整年。

在这么长的时间里，谎言无处不在。

# 

接下来的几天都在沉默中度过。欧比旺标记日期，进行例行公事，练习剑式。冥想。他没有开口说话，安纳金也没有，他在他身边像幽灵一样徘徊。他想安纳金或许会再度离开，但他留下了，虽然他也不再在夜晚与他依偎。

欧比旺睁着眼睛躺在床上，颤抖不止，所思所想只有谎言。

第三天，他洗完脸，转身面对安纳金，开口：“我不知道该对你说什么。”

“我明白，”安纳金靠着墙壁，神情低落。“无论如何，我很抱歉。”

欧比旺望着他。在起初的一段时间里，他确实感到愤怒，但后来更多的是受伤。放任痛苦无济于事。他必须放手，继续前进。他一直对这一点坚信不疑，如今也不会改变。他抹了一把脸。此外，即使他仍然对他们的遇难信标怀抱希冀，但安纳金可能是他余生能见到的唯一一个人类了。

让这件事毁了他们是不明智的。“好吧，”他说，因为除了道歉以外他还能奢求什么呢？安纳金不能改变他做过的事。欧比旺挪动一下，开始感到窘迫，他轻声说，”我很遗憾你失去了她。“

安纳金退缩了，他低下头，望向另一侧。欧比旺向他走近一步，然后是又一步，再一步，直到同样靠上墙壁，他们肩并着肩。”你能……跟我说说她的事吗？你们两个的事？“

安纳金咽了下口水，点点头。然后开始讲述欧比旺从未得知的生活，他珍而重之的秘密，直到太阳高挂在天空之上。反正他们无处可去。外边寒风刺骨。

#

欧比旺在船舱上画下他的第512个记号那天，为遇难信标供能的发电机故障了。安纳金自从回来以后就一直在悉心调试它，但系统从一开始就已经严重受损。“没办法了，”在修理了整整一天后，安纳金说。“她坏掉了。”

欧比旺咽了口口水，望着暗下来的机器，感到冰冷无望的情绪在胸中升起。他说，“或许已经有人收到信号了。”

“当然，”安纳金说。这些天来他处于一种怪异的平和中。欧比旺难以理解，但那是种奇特的满足感，深深扎根于他。他们两个都是如此疲惫，挣扎了太久。在这颗星球上生存并不容易，但至少没人想要他们的命。

大半日子里，他们能够睡上一整晚 。这些天来他们甚至很少被噩梦惊醒，欧比旺只能隐约记起他的上一个噩梦，当安纳金抚摸着他的背，温暖的手掌摩挲着欧比旺的皮肤，对他嘟囔着无意义的安慰低语时，恐惧逐渐褪去。

许多时候，安纳金与他一起冥想。一开始他总是推脱，声明他一直对此毫无兴趣。但渐渐地，这成为他们规律的新生活的一部分，而欧比旺开始习惯安纳金坐在他背后，两个人的呼吸缓慢而绵长，深入原力之中。

他教导安纳金剑式，那些被战争打断的课程，在春日的阳光下练习步法，直到他们都大汗淋漓，他的目光在安纳金肩部的线条或是背部肌肉的移动上停驻太久。

随着时间推移，这发生得越来越频繁。他意识到了自己的视线所在。难以收回自己的目光，尤其是当天气变暖，安纳金越来越频繁地脱去上衣。他说这是为了尽可能延长这件衣服的寿命，欧比旺嗯了一声以表同意，看着他的肤色渐渐变深，变金。

欧比旺自己则尽可能避免暴露在阳光直射下。阳光只会把他晒红。

当他们沉入池水之中，他强迫自己专注于自己前臂上变多的雀斑，而不是安纳金在水中移动的声响，欧比旺重重吞咽一口 。他意识到自己的身体被渐长的欲望所填满。

他想这是自然而然的。他一直爱着安纳金。既然这份爱曾经随着时间变化过一次。那为什么不能再次改变呢？

#

欧比旺刻下他的第716个记号的那天，他们一起走向墓地。他们站立时安纳金伸手搂住他的肩膀，眼前是两个人呼吸的雾气。欧比旺有时候会对他的士兵们开口说话。但此时此刻，他感到除了道歉以外无话可说。

他把头靠在安纳金肩上；他们触碰彼此时完全是无意识的。就这么发生了，像呼吸一样自然，安纳金的侧脸贴着欧比旺的头顶，将他搂得更近，让人感到安慰。

“我想不会有人来了，”第二天在温暖中醒来时，欧比旺说。昨夜，他为他的士兵，为这场战争中的一切牺牲，为这颗星球上的两年哭泣，直到再也流不出眼泪。

“或许会有，”安纳金说。他的手掌贴着欧比旺的胸膛，覆在他的心脏上。小屋内漆黑一片，外面的狂风怒号着，带来冬季的第一场大风暴。“或许不会有。”

欧比旺点点头，吞咽一下。“某种程度上来说，战争一定已经结束了。”他轻声说。此前他们从未谈论过战争。

“你觉得科洛桑沦陷了吗？”安纳金问，把自己挪得更近，嘴唇压在欧比旺的肩上，膝盖抵着他的膝弯，拇指在欧比旺的心口来回摩挲。

“我不知道，”欧比旺说，合上双眼。“或许吧。”他没说很有可能，因为他确实不知道，也因为仅仅他们没能抵达就如此断定后果，会显得太过自大。

“我希望……”安纳金说，又安静下来，他的语句含糊不清。“你觉得阿索卡……？”

“你把她教得很好，”欧比旺说，这是他最真诚的安慰。

安纳金颤抖着呼出一口气。前一天晚上他没有哭，此时却哭了，忍耐了数月——数年的眼泪涌了出来——他哭泣着在黑暗中抱住欧比旺。“我们把她教得很好，”他的声音透过风暴说。“她会没事的。”

#

记下923个刻痕的那天，他们泡在泉水中时遭遇了一场暴雨。那是一场温暖的雨，终于减去了冬日的重担。欧比旺抬起头望着水珠——天空几乎放晴了——然后在雨点打在他们身上时放声大笑。

安纳金发出了一点声音——在欧比旺听来像是负痛的声音——欧比旺扭过头，发现他在看着他。“怎么了？”他问，伸手摸了摸自己的脸，不确定是什么让安纳金露出了这种表情。“出什么事了吗？”

“没什么，”安纳金说，他听起来有点怪，一边说一边没入水中——池水几乎淹过了他的胸口。

“好吧，有什么——”

“你真美，”安纳金突兀地说，他距离很近，但欧比旺几乎没意识到他们靠得有多近。他们总是处于对方的私人空间之内。安纳金牵起他的手，另一只手抚上欧比旺的脸颊，向前倾去。欧比旺因嘴唇上轻柔的接触惊讶地倒吸一口气。那是一个吻。

他已经很久没有亲吻过任何人了。

“安纳金，”他说，后退了一点，就一点点，注视着雨水打在安纳金肩上，耳中是雨滴落在水面上的声音。

“我们的余生都要在这里度过了，”安纳金说，但他的声音很轻，没有丝毫怒气，像是仅仅在陈述事实。他的手指滑入欧比旺的发丝。“一起。”他靠得更近，在欧比旺唇上落下又一个轻柔的吻。“所以我想，我们应该真的在一起。”

欧比旺已经习惯了触碰他。凝视他。渴望他。他渴望了如此之久，直至今日。他吞咽一口，点点头，慢慢抬起手，抚上安纳金的胸膛，他的肩膀，他的脖颈。

“好的，”他说，稍微挪动一下，好再次亲吻安纳金的嘴唇。“我们一起。”

#

那个墙上刻着2348个标记的夜晚，他们躺在星空下，凝望着上方。安纳金的头搁在欧比旺的胸口上。四周空气温暖，除了夜间动物活动的声响以外一切都很安静。天空无比晴朗，欧比旺可以看清每一颗星星，其中有些是他知道名字的，其中有些是他们自己起了名字的。

他心不在焉地梳理着安纳金的头发，手指解开白天缠起的结。安纳金感到一种昏昏欲睡的满足，但并不疲惫。他的思绪中有一缕欧比旺已然熟悉的渴望。他知道安纳金压上他，将他拉近亲吻只是时间问题。

但没必要心急。他们有用不完的时间。

他望着群星，低声开口询问，“你还想要离开吗？”

安纳金动了一下，扭过头，侧脸贴着欧比旺的心脏。在星光之下，他看起来像是在发光，如梦似幻。“再也不了，”安纳金说，动了起来，把一只手放在欧比旺的头顶上，然后俯下身去，在广阔的星空下亲吻他。

END


End file.
